Na wszelki wypadek
by lupinka
Summary: Czasami jedno zdanie lub myśl mają wpływ na resztę życia. Tak było w przypadku Huncwotów. Co by się stało gdyby James i Syriusz nie zwątpili w Remusa? AU
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

\- Naprawdę podejrzewasz Remusa?

\- Nie wiem… Już nic nie wiem. Jest wojna. Musimy być ostrożni. _Na wszelki wypadek._

Odkąd Lily i James zostali zabici, Syriusz wiele razy zastanawiał się, w którym momencie los przyjaciół został przypieczętowany. Siedząc w ponurym domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 wyobrażał sobie tysiące alternatywnych scenariuszy ich życia. _Co by było, gdyby nie zaprzyjaźnili się z Peterem? Albo na odwrót, gdyby zwracali na niego większą uwagę? A gdyby on sam nie wpadł na „genialny" pomysł ze zmianą kandydata na Strażnika Tajemnicy? A gdyby? A gdyby?_ W tym trudnym czasie Lunatyk bardzo pomagał będąc przy Łapie tak często jak się dało. Nie zawsze jednak mógł zostać w Kwaterze Głównej. Właśnie podczas jednego z takich dni, w których Lupin miał do wykonania misję, Syriusz zastanawiał się nad skutkami jednej głupiej myśli. Myśli, która być może zniszczyła cały jego świat. Bo co by było, gdyby nie zwątpił w Remusa?

Rozdział 1:

Było późne, październikowe popołudnie. Właśnie skończyło się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Członkowie zbierali się do wyjścia z Hogwartu, który z braku lepszych opcji stał się tymczasową Kwaterą Głowną. Nie było wśród nich osoby, która nie rozmyślałaby nad nowymi informacjami. Ktoś ich prawdopodobnie zdradzał. Syriusz słyszał wymieniane szeptem podejrzenia. Niedaleko stał Szalonooki tłumacząc grupce czarodziejów potrzebę „stałej czujności". James wyglądał z ponurą miną przez okno. Łapa wiedział, że Rogacz ma ogromne zaufanie do wszystkich członków Zakonu. Jemu samemu trudno było myśleć o zdradzie któregokolwiek z wybranych przez Dumbledora ludzi, jednak wiedział, że jest ona możliwa. Powoli podszedł do przyjaciela.

\- Nie wracasz z żoną? – zapytał, spoglądając na wychodzącą Lily.

\- Alicja ją zaprosiła do siebie – odpowiedział Jim.

\- To co? Męski wieczór? – uśmiechnął się Łapa.

James spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak możesz być taki radosny?

\- Próbuje nie myśleć, że ktoś ze znajomych lub przyjaciół chce mojej śmierci.

James nic już nie powiedział. Szybkim krokiem dotarli do bram szkoły i teleportowali się do Doliny Godryka. Po dotarciu na miejsce Syriusz spojrzał na dom Potterów i uśmiechnął się. Był to piętrowy budynek, pomalowany na zielono. Uwielbiał to miejsce. To tutaj przeważnie spotykali się we czwórkę, urządzali huczne sylwestry i inne imprezy oraz spokojniejsze święta.

\- Wiem, że mój dom jest piękny, ale mógłbyś już wejść – Jamesowi najwyraźniej trochę poprawił się humor, bo delikatnie się uśmiechał.

Spędzili bardzo przyjemny wieczór śmiejąc się, rozmawiając i grając w eksplodującego durnia. Harry spędzał ten wieczór u babci, więc nie musieli się niczym martwić. Nie mogli jednak bez końca oddalać od siebie niewesołych myśli. W pewnym momencie James zapytał cicho:

\- Podejrzewasz kogoś?

\- Wiem, że to nie ty, nie Lily, Longbottomowie też raczej nie. Peter nie miałby na tyle odwagi, żeby być szpiegiem. Remus… jest chyba jedynym wilkołakiem w Anglii niepopierającym Voldemorta… – Łapa zamyślił się.

\- Zwariowałeś!? Remusowi ufam bezgranicznie. Tak samo jak tobie i Peterowi. – Jamesowi wyraźnie nie podobał się tok myślenia Syriusza. Uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi – _Naprawdę podejrzewasz Remusa?_

\- Nie… faktycznie głupi pomysł. Przez tą wojnę zaczynam wariować. W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy. Musimy po prostu być ostrożni i obserwować co się wokół nas dzieje. Jeszcze jedna partyjka Eksplodującego Durnia? Kto przegra śpiewa hymn Hogwartu.

\- I wygrany ma tego słuchać? To ja wolę przegrać! – James ze śmiechem pochylił się nad kartami.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło Jamesowi spokojnie, oczywiście jeśli nie liczyć drobnej kłótni z Lily po tym jak Harry zbił, podczas latania na dziecięcej miotełce, kolejny wazon. Mimo uwag żony, Rogacz nie uważał, żeby jego syn był już za szybki na loty po domu. Młody musiał ćwiczyć, a w tych czasach strach było wychodzić z dzieckiem do parku

Tydzień po poprzednim zebraniu zakonu, do domu Potterów przybył patronus – feniks i głosem dyrektora Hogwartu kazał jak najszybciej przybyć do szkoły. James miał nadzieję, że chodzi o nowe pożyteczne informacje, jednak Lily szybko ją rozwiała zwracając uwagę na zdenerwowanie słyszalne w wiadomości. Obydwoje porządnie się wystraszyli. Od kilku dni nie mieli żadnej informacji od Remusa i Petera, którzy byli na misji razem z Caradociem i Sturgisem. Mieli śledzić Lucjusza Malfoya, który wyjechał do Walii, podobno na urlop. Zakon, który miał pewne podejrzenia co do Lucjusza, chciał to sprawdzić. Jednak tak naprawdę niewiele osób poza Szalonookim wierzyło, że Lucjusz mógłby być śmierciożercą, czy choćby współpracować z Voldemortem. Żyło mu się zbyt wygodnie, po co miałby ryzykować zamknięcie w Azkabanie, czy nawet śmierć? Poza tym wydawał się zbyt dumny, by chcieć komukolwiek służyć. Dlatego Potter nie martwił się zbytnio o przyjaciół, a przynajmniej nie bardziej niż przez ostatnie parę lat. Teraz jednak się przeraził. Razem z żoną pospiesznie zabrali syna i teleportowali się do Hogsmeade. Niemal pobiegli do Hogwartu, do gabinetu dyrektora. Na miejscu zastali Dumbledore'a, Mcgonagall i Diggle'a dyskutujących zawzięcie i nie zwracających uwagi na nowoprzybyłych. Po chwili dotarli też Longbottomowie i Emmelina. Dopiero wtedy dyrektor oderwał się od rozmowy. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi. Lily z przerażeniem zauważyła, że nie proponuje im słodyczy. Nastąpiła cisza, słychać było tylko płacz zdezorientowanego Harry'ego. Albus rzadko zaczynał zebrania przed zgromadzeniem się wszystkich jego uczestników. W końcu James nie wytrzymał.

\- Co się stało? Komu? Co z Remusem i Peterem?

Dyrektor tylko spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów – połówek. Nim ktokolwiek jeszcze zdążył się odezwać, do gabinetu weszli Hagrid i Syriusz, a zaraz za nimi Edgar i Aberforth. Wreszcie dyrektor zaczął mówić.

\- Jak wiecie czterech członków Zakonu było przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie w Walii na misji. Niestety wygląda na to, że odkryto ich zamiary.

W głowie Jamesa zaszumiało, jedyne o czym w tamtej chwili myślał to _„tylko nie Remus ani Peter. Tylko nie oni"._ Dyrektor mówił dalej.

\- Lucjusz musiał coś zauważyć. Pewnego dnia Caradoc po prostu zniknął. Może coś zobaczył? Podobno wyszedł tylko na chwilę i już nie wrócił. Reszta robiła co mogła, żeby go odnaleźć, ale w końcu zrozumieli, że nie ma go już w Walii. Cała trójka przebywa teraz u Poppy. Nic im nie jest, ale ona uparła się, żeby ich obejrzeć. Za chwilę tu będą.

Wszyscy obecni pogrążyli się w smutku. Nie mogą stracić kolejnej osoby! Tylko przez twarz Jamesa przebiegł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech ulgi, który oczywiście zaraz zniknął. Syriusz rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści, a Lily przytuliła mocniej Harry'ego.

Rozległo się pukanie i do gabinetu weszli trzej ponurzy mężczyźni i Poppy. Jako, że pielęgniarka była już wtajemniczona w sytuację, za pozwoleniem młodych rodziców wzięła Harry'ego i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Pierwszy odezwał się Sturgis.

\- Czuliśmy się tak bezpiecznie. Malfoyowie zwiedzili chyba wszystkie zabytki w magicznej części Cardiff. Wieczorami chodzili do wytwornych restauracji. Wracali późno w nocy i nikt do nich już nie wchodził. Prawdopodobnie nikt się też nie teleportował. Kilka razy jeden z nas zakradał się do nich, pod peleryną niewidką i nic. To były zwykłe wakacje, nie żadna rekrutacja śmierciożerców, czy inny spisek. Wczoraj ja... Remus nie chciał... ja... . – Podmore się zaciął. Głos zabrał Lunatyk.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie przerwę. Byliśmy zmęczeni i zniechęceni. W dwa tygodnie nic nie ustaliliśmy. Trochę pozmienialiśmy swój wygląd i poszliśmy do pobliskiego pubu. Nie było mowy, żeby nasza szlachecka parka się tu znalazła. Nie te klimaty. –Remus wziął oddech. Dalej mówił Peter.

\- Trochę wypiliśmy, ale nasze umysły były bardziej trzeźwe i pełne nadziei niż przez ostatnie kilka dni. Caradoc chciał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Wyszedł...

\- I już nie wrócił – dokończył dyrektor.

Zapadła cisza, wszyscy pogrążyli się we własnych myślach.

Nikt nie zauważył dumnego uśmiechu Petera, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

\- Potterowie zostają. Reszta może się rozejść. Tylko tak, żeby o naszej obecności nie dowiedział się cały zamek – chłodne słowa Szalonookiego zakończyły spotkanie. James zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo auror przebywał wśród nich.

Kiedy pomieszczenie opustoszało, a oprócz wymienionych pozostał jedynie Moody i Dumbledore, odezwał się dyrektor.

\- Usiądźcie moi drodzy. Herbaty? Ciasteczek?

Lily powstrzymała się od kopnięcia przewracającego oczami Jamesa.

\- Dziękujemy profesorze, wolelibyśmy od razu dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

\- Według wiadomości, którą otrzymałem ostatnio, grozi wam poważne niebezpieczeństwo – zaczął Dumbledore.

James bez namysłu odpowiedział.

\- Wszystkim grozi. Jest wojna.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową. Szalonooki stwierdził prosto.

\- Jednak to wy będziecie następnym celem Voldemorta.

James otworzył szerzej oczy i chwycił drżącą rękę żony.

\- Skąd pan...? Przecież po ostatnich wydarzeniach najbardziej zagrożeni są Remus, Peter i Sturgis. To oni potrzebują ochrony!

Tym razem to Lily mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Jamesa. I zapytała.

\- Mówił pan o wiadomości. Skąd pan ją ma? Czemu akurat my?

\- Chodzi o pewną przepowiednię. Według niej wasz lub Longbottomów syn jest człowiekiem zdolnym pokonać Voldemorta. Alicja i Frank są już poinformowani, dlatego ich tu dzisiaj nie ma...

Lily odebrało mowę, patrzyła tylko na dyrektora jakby go słyszała, ale nie mogła zrozumieć. Umysł Jamesa pracował za to na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Harry? Ale dlaczego Harry? Przecież on jest dzieckiem. Nie jest w stanie pokonać Voldemorta! Skąd w ogóle ta przepowiednia? Jak to możliwe, że obie strony o niej wiedzą? – W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że im więcej pytań zada tym łatwiej będzie zignorować dyrektorowi te trudniejsze. Zamilkł oczekując na odpowiedzi.

\- Harry nie będzie wiecznie dzieckiem – to zdanie obudziło zamyśloną Lily.

\- Czyli my walczymy o lepsze życie dla naszego dziecka, a tu się okazuje, że wojna będzie trwała jeszcze wiele lat? Że nie tylko James nigdy z nim nie wyjdzie na dwór, żeby go nauczyć latać na miotle, ale też nie przygotuje go, już starszego, do grania w szkolnej drużynie? Tak będzie wyglądało jego życie? Ciągłe ukrywanie się? Właśnie, co ze szkołą? Skoro na każdym kroku będzie groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo... I jak dorastając w takich warunkach ma być gotowy na pokonanie największego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich lat?

Dyrektor w spokoju wysłuchał wszystkich pytań i odpowiedział tylko.

\- Na razie musimy się zastanowić nad aktualną sytuacją. Musicie być lepiej chronieni. Najlepszą opcją wydaje mi się zaklęcie Fideliusa. Wiecie, na czym polega? Zostałbym waszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

\- Czytałam o nim po morderstwie rodziców. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy zrobiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby ich ochronić... Szkoda, że dopiero wtedy na nie trafiłam – załamał się jej głos. James przygarnął ją do siebie. – W każdym razie wiem, o co chodzi.

James odetchnął.

\- Ja nie wiem. Dyrektorze, czy moglibyśmy się nad tym zastanowić? Poukładać sobie wszystko?

\- Oczywiście. Moglibyście jednak do czasu rzucenia zaklęcia zostać w Hogwarcie? Mamy parę wolnych pokoi z dala od najczęściej używanej części zamku. Nikt by was tam nie niepokoił – James stwierdził, że nie ma sensu przypominać, że jeszcze się na to zaklęcie nie zgodzili.

\- Chyba tak będzie najlepiej, prawda Lily? – Zapytana przytaknęła – Czy mógłby pan powiadomić Syriusza? Prawdopodobnie jest u nas w domu i czeka na wieści. Jeżeli nie wrócimy, zacznie wariować ze strachu, że coś się stało.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł James. Ostatnie informacje – spojrzenie, które Rogacz posłał Dumbledore'owi sprawiło, że dyrektor tylko z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. – Dobrze, odprowadzę was do pokoju. Poppy z Harrym już tam na was czekają.

. . .

Spacer po rzadziej uczęszczanych korytarzach Hogwartu zdecydowanie poprawił humor Jamesowi. Dobrze było poczuć znajomą dumę z tego, że zna każdy zakamarek zamku. Zaczął się zastanawiać jak wykorzystać zaklęcia, których użył z przyjaciółmi tworząc Mapę Huncwotów, żeby pilnować okolicy Doliny Godryka. Właściwie Zakon powinien stworzyć więcej takich mapek, żeby patrolować ważniejsze miejsca magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii oraz obszary, w których mieszkają zakonnicy. Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Pochłonięty planami całkowicie zapomniał o sytuacji, w której się znalazł i niemal wpadł na Dumbledore'a, gdy ten się zatrzymał. Lily, zerkając na męża, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, musiała wiedzieć, że myśli o swoich młodzieńczych wędrówkach tymi korytarzami. Ale na pewno nie wiedziała, na jaki genialny pomysł wpadł! Chciał się nim z nią koniecznie podzielić, jednak po otwarciu drzwi i ujrzeniu synka, przypomniał sobie, że nawet on nie jest w stanie od tak rozwiązać wszystkich problemów, z którymi musi się zmierzyć wraz z najbliższymi. Mimo wszystko trzeba próbować.

\- Kiedy można by było rzucić zaklęcie?

\- Jestem już przygotowany. Moglibyśmy to załatwić jutro. Teraz spokojnie porozmawiajcie, odpocznijcie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

\- Tata! Obacz! Snicz! – Harry wyglądał na niezwykle szczęśliwego. James po krótkiej konsternacji uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Mały siedział na sporym łóżku i zaciskał w rączkach złotego znicza z połamanymi skrzydełkami. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się skąd pielęgniarka go wytrzasnęła. Ranni szukający zwykle oddawali swoją zdobycz, przed trafieniem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a jeżeli tego nie robili, to na pewno nie zostawiali jej madame Pomfrey. Może został połknięty i dopiero tutaj udało się go wyciągnąć? Jak można połknąć znicz? Ostatecznie stwierdził, że lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać, skądkolwiek był, jeśli został dany przez Poppy, na pewno został dokładnie oczyszczony. Razem z Lily usiedli obok Harry'ego.

\- Tak Harry. Dobrze, że pamiętałeś, że trzeba go mocno trzymać – powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do pielęgniarki – tylko niech pani potem nie narzeka, jak nasz syn będzie lądował tutaj po zaciętych meczach.

Madame przewróciła oczami.

\- Wnioskując po jego okrzykach na widok tej piłeczki, nie byłabym w stanie odciągnąć go od Quidditcha nawet, jeśli miałyby od tego zależeć losy świata. – Jamesowi zrzedła mina. Za dużo ostatnio słyszał o losach świata w kontekście Harry'ego. O tym jednak rozmówczyni nie miała pojęcia. Kontynuowała – Lily, będziesz miała trudne zadanie z hamowaniem tych dwóch wariatów.

Lily tylko się roześmiała.

\- Szczęśliwie Harry ma też moje geny. Ostatnio nauczył się mówić „nebezpeceństwo", a że rozmawiałam z Jimem o niebezpieczeństwach dzisiejszego świata podczas robienia przez niego herbaty, mały mądrala łączy teraz tatę w kuchni z tym słowem – James wyglądał na oburzonego.

\- A ty mi później wmawiałaś, że się z tym nie zgadzasz. I że robię najlepsze spaghetti na świecie!

Uśmiechnięta Pomfrey chwyciła za klamkę.

\- To ja was tutaj zostawiam – spoważniała – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

Po zamknięciu przez nią drzwi, z pokoju uleciała radosna atmosfera. Już nikt nie odciągał uwagi młodego małżeństwa od prawdziwych problemów. Oprócz Harry'ego, który usiłował wejść na kolana mamy, nie wypuszczając znicza z rąk. Nie wychodziło mu to, więc Lily pomogła w osiągnięciu celu i spojrzała uważnie na męża.

\- I co teraz zrobimy?

\- Najpierw powiedz mi trochę o tym zaklęciu. Nie do końca wiem jak działa.

\- Jest to zaklęcie, które zamyka w duszy żywego człowieka jakąś tajemnicę. Taką osobę nazywa się Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i tylko ona może ją zdradzić, i to wyłącznie w wypadku, kiedy zrobi to z własnej woli. Najczęściej używa się go do ukrycia miejsca pobytu danych osób i chyba o to właśnie chodzi dyrektorowi.

\- Lily?

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę powierzać tę rolę Dumbledore'owi.

\- Wiesz, że ja też o tym myślałam? Zwłaszcza, że mam coraz większe wrażenie, że jeżeli dyrektor ma rację, a nawet, jeśli tylko w to wierzy to nasze ukrywanie się może trochę potrwać. I tak jak wiem, że w tym momencie jest to bardzo dobre wyjście, tak za parę lat...

\- Mógłby stwierdzić, że to jest idealny moment na rozprawę z Voldemortem i zaprosić go bez naszej zgody do domu?

\- Prawdopodobnie przekonanie nas, że nasz syn ma iść walczyć, bo taka jest jego rola, nie będzie zbyt proste – pogładziła po włosach chłopca, który chyba uważał, że jak wyprostuje skrzydełka zniczowi, to ten zacznie latać i uparcie do tego dążył. Szkoda, że połamane skrzydło od tak nie stanie się całe, a znicze są odporne na czary.

James poczuł się lepiej słysząc, że Lily podziela jego obawy. Więcej nawet. Ona go ostatecznie upewniła w swojej decyzji, kiedy wypowiedziała na głos jego obawy, których do końca nie był świadom, a których skutkiem była instynktowna niechęć do wymyślonego przez Dumbledore'a rozwiązania. Z drugiej strony jej słowa trochę go przybiły. Wciąż unikał myśli o kilkuletnim ukrywaniu się przed światem. Wiedział, że w końcu będzie miał dość i będzie musiał wyjść z domu, wziąć udział w walce. Śmierciożercy sami się nie pokonają, a on nigdy nie był osobą, która by mogła stać z boku. Po to się przecież zgłosił do Zakonu! Kochał swoją rodzinę, ale właśnie dlatego nie mógł się bezustannie ukrywać. Nawet, jeśli naprawdę to Harry ma zakończyć wojnę, co brzmiało naprawdę dziwnie, jako ojciec musi mu to ułatwić. Nieważne ile kłótni z Lily to spowoduje.

\- To kogo proponujesz?

\- Syriusza? Gdyby nie to, że w tej chwili Remus może być szczególnie narażony na ataki, ze względu na Walię, najpierw zaproponowałabym jego, bo jednak ostrożniejszy jest, a my potrzebujemy osoby, która będzie... – wtuliła się w męża. Harry smacznie spał na jej kolanach.

\- Żywa? Jeśli będzie miał powód, żeby być ostrożniejszym, nie pisać się na wszystkie możliwe akcje i nie wypełniać ich w tak brawurowy sposób, jego podejście prawdopodobnie się zmieni – James ostatnio coraz mocniej bał się o swojego przyjaciela, który chyba chciał czynić dobro za wszystkich Blacków. I oczywiście był pewien, że Syriusz będzie uczestniczył w akcji poszukiwawczej Caradoca, pewnie już to ustalił z Szalonookim. Zresztą James też chciał to zrobić, teraz jednak pewnie nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Bał się tylko, że Łapie kiedyś szczęście się skończy, że kiedyś może nie być w stanie sam pokonać trzech Śmierciożerców na raz – On będzie chronił nas, a my ustrzeżemy go, przed co bardziej niebezpiecznymi decyzjami. Wybór Syriusza na Strażnik jest naprawdę dobry.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację. Teraz wystarczy wytłumaczyć naszą decyzję dyrektorowi.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

\- Myślisz, że się zgodzi? – Spytała Lily.

Poprzedniego dnia długo dyskutowali na temat sposobu oznajmienia swojej decyzji dyrektorowi. Po odrzuceniu niemal wszystkich pomysłów, bo „On nie jest głupi, James" i „Wyjście z Hogwartu i rzucenie zaklęcia, nim Dumbledore cokolwiek zauważy też odpada.", postawili na stały argument Szalonookiego, który po utracie przez Zakon stałego miejsca spotkań, którym było mugolskie mieszkanie Marleny i ustanowieniem Hogwartu Tymczasową Kwaterę Główną, nieustannie narzekał jakie to głupie i niebezpieczne gromadzić się w miejscu, w którym żyła spora grupa młodzieży o różnych poglądach i rodzinach. Każda nadprogramowa wizyta zakonników w zamku oznaczała zwiększenie zagrożenia.

\- Oby. Nie mam siły na kolejną wyczerpującą dyskusję.

\- Taa... Tylko jeden człowiek potrafi przekazać takie informacje, a potem mówić o odpoczynku i śnie.

Mimo obaw, rozmowa z dyrektorem przebiegła całkiem sprawnie i zgodnie z postanowieniami Potterów. Dumbledore wyglądał na przygnębionego. James miał wręcz wrażenie, że z ulgą pozbył się możliwości podejmowania kolejnych trudnych decyzji. Oczywiście na pytania, czy wszystko w porządku z zapałem kiwał głową. Za to przy pożegnaniu poinformował:

\- Musicie to załatwić do jutrzejszego poranka, w razie problemów wyślijcie Patronusa.

Westchnął, wyglądając przy tym zdecydowanie starzej niż zwykle.

\- Dzisiaj... dzisiaj Voldemort wam nie zagrozi.

Mimo lekkiego zaniepokojenia po tych słowach, James zbyt cieszył się sukcesem rozmowy, by dłużej zastanawiać się nad dziwnym zachowaniem dyrektora. Po drodze wstąpili do Syriusza i po krótkiej naradzie ustalili, że Łapa poinformuje Petera i Remusa, że za godzinę spotykają się w Dolinie Godryka. W tym czasie Potterowie mieli zebrać informacje o rzucaniu Fideliusa, co było o tyle ułatwione, że dostali książkę wraz z zaznaczonymi najważniejszymi informacjami na ten temat od Dumbledore'a. Ustalenie planu na najbliższe parę godzin znacząco uspokoiło Jamesa. Widział, że Lily także przestała wyglądać na spanikowaną.

\- Mamo! Łapa i Lunio! I Giw... Gizo... Glizodon!

\- Już im otwieram kochanie. Dobrze was tu wreszcie razem widzieć. Remus, Pete jak tam?

\- Jakbym sam go porwał – mruknął Lunatyk. – Ale nie tym mamy się dzisiaj zająć.

\- Lunio! Byłeś dada... Masz plezent? – Na te słowa Remus się rozchmurzył.

\- Mam, mam mały szkrabie – wyjął mały, gumowy stateczek – na pewno wygra wyścig z kaczką, kiedy będziesz się kąpał.

Lily nachyliła się do Remusa szepcąc.

\- Wiesz, że jeszcze porozmawiamy – wyprostowała się – chodźcie do salonu.

Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca na kanapie, a Harry po długim namyśle usiadł na kolanach Syriusza, nadszedł czas na poważną rozmowę.

\- Czyli Harry ma zabić Voldemorta? Mój chrześniak będzie sławny! A ja będę skromnie opowiadał, jak go nauczyłem walczyć, prawda mały zapaśniku?

James przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek zabije Voldemorta przez popchnięcie go na podłogę, powiem prasie, że to przepowiedziałeś. Dopiero będziesz sławny.

\- Czyli macie się tu ukrywać, dopóki Harry nie będzie w stanie pokonać największego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich lat? – Remus próbował poukładać sobie nowe informacje – przecież on dopiero nauczył się chodzić.

\- A już jest zagrożeniem dla kota. Wystarczy mu tylko miotła – powiedziała Lily piorunując Syriusza wzrokiem – Wszystko zależy od tego Remusie, czy przepowiednia jest prawdziwa. Dlatego na razie jesteśmy pewni tylko tego, że musimy się ukrywać, bo Voldemort o niej wie.

\- Dlaczego jesteśmy pewni, że wie? – odezwał się Peter.

\- Dumbledore tak mówi. Mam wrażenie, że ma wtyki wśród Śmierciożerców – odpowiedział James.

Lily pokiwała głową.

\- Właśnie. Skąd w innym wypadku obie strony miałyby wiedzieć o przepowiedni?

Syriusz się skrzywił.

\- Tutaj akurat pojawia się przynajmniej jedna inna możliwość – stwierdził ponuro. Nastroje w pomieszczeniu jak zwykle przy tym temacie wyraźnie się pogorszyły – Ale ogólnie to możecie mieć rację.

Następne minuty upłynęły na dyskusji dotyczącej rzucenia zaklęcia. W międzyczasie Lily przygotowała szybki lunch, składający się z kanapek. W pewnym momencie Syriusz zamilkł i po dłuższej chwili oznajmił.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy wybranie mnie na Strażnika jest dobry pomysłem. Zamierzam szukać Caradoca i czynnie uczestniczyć w misjach zakonu, podczas gdy Remus i Peter i tak muszą zawiesić swoją działalność, dopóki się nie dowiemy, co się stało w Walii. Wbrew pozorom mają większe szanse na przetrwanie. Poza tym zarówno Voldemort, kiedy odkryje, dlaczego nie może was znaleźć, jak i Dumbledore będą myśleli, że ja jestem Strażnikiem. Jeśli Dumbledore poprosi mnie o zdradzenie tajemnicy, będziemy mieli dodatkowy czas do namysłu, jak prawdziwy Strażnik ma w danym momencie odpowiedzieć.

James spojrzał na Lily, która nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, jednak pamiętając o planach Jamesa dotyczących Syriusza, przyglądała mu się ze zmartwieniem. Sam nawet nie pomyślał o możliwości odmowy ze strony Łapy. I to z racjonalnymi argumentami. Zamyślony niemal nie usłyszał słów żony.

\- Myślę, że to całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie. Remusie zechciałbyś być naszym Strażnikiem?

Remus popatrzył przez chwilę na Syriusza, przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa, usiłując bezskutecznie porozumieć się z nim spojrzeniem, a w końcu kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Jestem do waszej dyspozycji.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Po tym jak umysł Jamesa wrócił na swoje zwykłe obroty, nie zostało mu nic innego jak zgodzić się na zmianę planów. Pomyślał jednak, że skoro potrzeba znalezienia Strażnika Tajemnicy nie da rady ochronić Łapy przed nim samym, to przynajmniej funkcja ta przypomni Remusowi, że jest on osobą ważną i potrzebną, w co chyba po ostatniej misji znowu zaczął wątpić. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zawsze był dobry w znajdowaniu pozytywnych aspektów sytuacji. Poza tym wiedział, że jak na razie nikt oprócz huncwotów nie wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Strażnika, więc nie czuł się jakby prosił o dodatkowe narażanie się Remusa. A co najważniejsze, w końcu Lily i Harry będą naprawdę bezpieczni. Ten dzień nie był taki zły.

Rzucenie zaklęcia mimo drobnych problemów poszło całkiem sprawnie. W momencie, w którym Strażnik miał naciąć skórę, by przypieczętować krwią czar, Remus przeżył chwilę paniki czy krew wilkołaka zostanie przyjęta. Fidelius jednak ocenił go jako pełnoprawnego człowieka, co wywołało uśmiech ulgi na jego twarzy. Oprócz tego zaklęcie było na tyle wyczerpujące, że rzucająca je Lily pod koniec zasłabła. Ocknęła się w ramionach Jamesa, słysząc niedowierzający okrzyk Syriusza.

\- Nie widzę was! Nie widzę domu! Ale odlot!

Remus z uśmiechem wyszedł na dwór i przywołał Petera oraz Syriusza do siebie.

\- Na mocy danej mi przez zaklęcie Fideliusa informuję was, czyli Syriusza Blacka i Petera Pettigrew, że dom Potterów mieści się w Dolinie Godryka na ulicy Merlina 8.

Peter wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- To ta ulica ma swoją nazwę?

Syriuszowi po głowie chodziło co innego.

\- Nie musisz za każdym razem wypowiadać tej formułki, prawda? Brzmi idiotycznie.

\- Nie muszę, ale chciałem dodać nutki tajemniczości… Dom wam się pojawił znikąd przed oczami, a wy o ulicach i formułkach, niesamowite.

\- Oj tam. Przeżywaliśmy zniknięcie, pojawienie się to niemal to samo. Temat dodawania przez ciebie nutek jest ciekawszy – wyszczerzył zęby Syriusz – uważasz, że słowa pasujące do nudnych, urzędniczych pism są tajemnicze?

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Ty uważasz, że wytykanie komuś tego samego przez dziesięć lat jest zabawne. Zimno jest, chodźmy do środka.

Po godzinie Peter pożegnał się z resztą Huncwotów i Lily, napomykając coś o tym, że jego matka znowu jest chora. Syriusz i Remus nie mieli jeszcze ochoty wychodzić.

\- Dziwne uczucie. Siedzimy w domu i przez chwilę jesteśmy absolutnie bezpieczni – zadumał się Remus.

\- A na zewnątrz wciąż wojna. Nawet w tej chwili może ktoś ginąć z rąk Śmierciożerców – dodał Syriusz zamyślonym tonem. Po chwili jego myśli zmieniły bieg – Nasz przyszły wybawca śpi?

Na twarzy Lily pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Zasnął od razu, gdy wujek Łapa zniknął. To w jaki sposób to zrobiłeś, wcale go nie ruszyło: „Nie ma Łapy. Nudno. Spać" Tak musi uważać mój syn.

\- Genialny po Jimie. On na piątym roku, podczas większości nieoficjalnych imprez myślał: „Nie ma Lily. Nudno. Poszła po McGonagall? Bzdura. Może coś się jej stało? Pójdę jej poszukać".

James pokazał Syriuszowi język. Jednak nim zdążył się odezwać, wtrącił się Remus.

\- A potem było: „McGonagall przyszła? Co za debil rzucał zaklęcia wyciszające?"

James się zaczerwienił, za to uśmiech Lily się powiększył. Powiedziała:

\- Nie wiem co za debil rzucał zaklęcia, ale ja was zgłosiłam tylko raz. Kiedy byłam naprawdę wkurzona – pocałowała Jamesa w policzek – Miło, że nie wszyscy ufali plotkom.

Reszta dnia upłynęła na śmiechu, rozmowach i grze w eksplodującego durnia. Po północy, kiedy Łapa i Lunatyk zaczęli zbierać się do domów w salonie pojawił się patronus o kształcie feniksa. Wydobył się z niego znajomy głos.

\- Był atak. Pani Potter, mama Jamesa nie żyje. Bardzo, bardzo mi przykro.

Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać James wziął pelerynę niewidkę i wybiegł z domu. Kiedy Lily ruszyła, by go gonić, Remus położył jej rękę na plecach.

\- Nie znajdziesz go, gdy jest w tym stanie. Wróci.

James dopiero po paru minutach zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie dobiec do Hogwartu. Teleportował się do Hogsmeade. Wiedział. Dumbledore wiedział. Ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy i wściekłością na niej wymalowaną James wspominał słowa dyrektora sprzed nie tak wielu godzin _„Dzisiaj... dzisiaj Voldemort wam nie zagrozi."_ Tylko o nich był w stanie myśleć.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

James zatrzymał się dopiero przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora. Po chwili, którą poświęcił na złapanie oddechu, na korytarzu rozległy się krzyki:

\- Toffi? Cytrynowe cukierki? Pieprzne diabełki! Głupie cukrowe pióra? Karaluchy w syropie, obyś się nimi udławił! Słodka niewiedza? Nienawidzę Albusa Dumbledore'a!

Ku zdziwieniu Jamesa przejście otworzyło się. W gabinecie, za biurkiem siedział dyrektor. Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na byłego ucznia i uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Witaj James. Ustawiłem takie hasło, żebyś nie miał problemu z wejściem. Wolałem nie czekać na ciebie na dole... Naprawdę nie widziałem, że to się tak skończy. Przykro mi.

\- Wiedział pan! Naprawdę pan wiedział i jej nie ostrzegł! Nie ukrył! – wziął oddech - Jak mogło skończyć się inaczej?

\- Był plan ratunkowy. Niestety pojawił się problem.

James spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dlaczego moja mama nie została ukryta?

\- Nie wiem, czy domyśliliście się już, że mamy po swojej stronie szpiega. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Voldemort się tego dowiedział. To byłoby jak skazanie na śmierć. Zarówno naszego cichego pomocnika, jaki i wielu innych.

\- Więc lepiej było skazać tylko moją mamę? Idealne wyjście.

Dumbledore westchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Pani Potter nie miała zginąć, James, naprawdę.

\- Dlatego wyglądał pan rano, tak, jakby postarzał się o dwadzieścia lat w jeden wieczór? Jakoś nie wierzę.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Jamesa, jakby ten go uderzył. Następnie jego wzrok przesunął się po wszystkich instrumentach w gabinecie, by spocząć na ledwo napoczętej paczce ciastek czekoladowych. Pokręcił głową. Zwrócił się z powrotem do Jamesa.

\- Ufasz jeszcze staremu człowiekowi, choć trochę?

Mężczyzna spojrzał prosto w oczy swojemu bohaterowi z dzieciństwa, człowiekowi któremu parę lat temu, razem z żoną, powierzył swoje życie i odpowiedział.

\- Ufam, że zrozumie pan dlaczego póki co nie chcę, żeby mógł pan trafić do mojego domu – po dłuższej chwili ciszy zmienił temat – Co z mamą? Z… ciałem?

\- Zająłem się wszystkim, pogrzeb odbędzie się za dwa dni. Ale James, nie powinieneś na niego iść.

\- Chyba pan żartuje! Nie będę narażać Lily i Harry'ego, ale nie ma mowy, żeby mnie tam nie było.

Albus pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygodne jest przygotowanie zasadzki na pogrzebie? Dużo ludzi, w większości zamyślonych, zamieszanie. To niepotrzebne narażanie się.

\- Nie zmieni pan mojego zdania. Co najwyżej usłyszy parę słów, których naprawdę nie chcę wypowiadać. Wezmę pelerynę i pożegnam mamę tak jak należy.

\- Nawet nie wiesz o której jest pogrzeb.

James przewrócił oczami.

\- Albo mi pan powie, albo będę się bardziej narażał szukając poinformowanych osób. Rozumiem, że miejscem pochówku będzie Dolina Godryka?

\- Tak. Chyba by tego chciała – James powstrzymał się od komentarza, że przede wszystkim chciałaby żyć.

Skinął głową. Przez chwilę czekał, czy dyrektor zdradzi mu godzinę pogrzebu. Gdy w końcu skierował się do drzwi, usłyszał.

\- Potrzebuję twojej peleryny niewidki. Poszukiwania Caradoca trwają, a ty póki co będziesz przebywał w domu.

Tylko co znaczy „póki co"? – pomyślał James. Po chwili zrozumiał o co prosi Dumbledore.

\- Mam ją oddać teraz? Miałem zamiar w niej wrócić – „I pożegnać mamę" dodał w głowie.

\- Odprowadzę cię do Hogsmeade. Dalej sobie poradzisz. Tylko proszę, zrozum że jest wiele sposobów na pożegnanie bliskiej osoby. Narażanie życia nie jest najlepszym. Chciałbyś skorzystać z myśloodsiewni?

James zastanowił się.

\- Dziękuję, jeszcze nie teraz, może za jakiś czas. Moje wspomnienia są wystarczająco żywe. Cholera, widziałem się z nią w zeszłym tygodniu. Śmiała się z moich i Harry'ego włosów. Jak zwykle… Przepraszam. Niech będzie, zostanę w domu. Ale… spodziewa się pan niebezpieczeństwa, czy wie pan na pewno?

\- Mój drogi, może i nie mówię tobie wszystkiego, ale tym razem nie mam powodu niczego ukrywać. Mam tylko podejrzenia. Chodź. W domu pewnie się o ciebie martwią.

W Dolinie czekali na niego wszyscy. Nawet Peter na wieść o zaistniałej sytuacji wrócił do Doliny Godryka. James wziął na ręce syna, przytulił Lily i podziękował przyjaciołom. Po krótkim streszczeniu rozmowy z Dumbledorem poprosił ich o wizytę za dwa dni. Zmęczony, ruszył do swojego ulubionego miejsca do rozmyślań – pod prysznic. Znał swoje możliwości i nie był pewien, czy nie pojawi się w dniu pogrzebu w okolicy cmentarza. Niekoniecznie jako człowiek.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

 _\- Mamo?_

 _\- Tak Jim?_

 _\- Ty i tata też umrzecie? Tak jak babcia?_

 _Sześcioletni James Potter leżał w łóżku. Obok na krześle siedziała jego mama, Dorea. Parę godzin wcześniej tłumaczyła synowi, że nie spotka się już z babcią, która opuściła świat poprzedniego dnia. Było już późno, ale mały nie mógł zasnąć._

 _\- Nie musisz się tym martwić. Będziemy jeszcze długo żyć. Obiecuję._

 _\- Aż będziecie tak starzy jak Shiro? – Dorea uśmiechnęła się szczerze po raz pierwszy od śmierci matki, ich pies Shiro ostatnio całkowicie posiwiał._

 _\- Albo jeszcze starsi - rozejrzała się po pokoju - Przeczytać ci coś?_

 _\- Opowiedz jak zdobędę puchar Quidditcha._

 _Dorea przewróciła oczami._

 _\- Kocham cię, wiesz?_

James obudził się ze łzami w oczach. Obrócił się na drugi bok, starając się nie przeszkodzić śpiącej obok niego Lily. Wyszeptał.

\- Też cię kocham, mamo.

Spróbował ponownie zasnąć. Jego umysł postanowił jednak zamiast tego powspominać.

 _\- Mamo?_

 _\- Tak Jim?_

 _\- Uważajcie na siebie._

 _Był pierwszy września. Na peronie 9 robiło się już tłoczno. James uściskał matkę, przybił piątkę tacie i razem z Syriuszem, który od miesiąca z nimi mieszkał, skierował się w stronę pociągu, by rozpocząć szósty rok nauki. Niepokoił się o rodziców. Przez wakacje Voldemort pokazał swoją siłę, a przypadki morderstw na mugolach przestały być sensacją. Nie było to dużym zaskoczeniem wśród bardziej poinformowanych czarodziei, jednak do Jamesa dopiero ostatnio dotarło, że wojna naprawdę jest możliwa. Jako osoba znająca to słowo tylko z opowiadań starszych i z historii magii, czuł się dziwnie, kiedy jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa zniknęło. Do tego ojciec chłopaka był aurorem usiłującym zapobiec kolejnym morderstwom. Jego zawód stał się naprawdę niebezpieczny. A James nie był już dzieckiem, wiedział że nawet tatę można pokonać. Jednak kiedy znaleźli w przedziale Remusa i Petera, dotarło do niego, że póki co zamartwianie się nic nie da. Kiedy usiadł uśmiechał się już jak zwykle, a po głowie chodził mu kolejny plan zdobycia Lily Evans. Nie wiedział, że niepokój powróci bardzo szybko i spowoduje wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Nie wiedział też, że zarówno on jak i Lily nie zobaczą już swojej rodziny w komplecie, a już za parę miesięcy, na chwilę przed świętami przyjedzie sam pociągiem z powrotem do Londynu. Po tym jak wysiądzie powie tylko:_

 _\- Mamo._

 _I ze łzami w oczach wymienią uścisk._

 _Nie będzie komu przybić piątki._

James stwierdził, że nie może dłużej leżeć w łóżku. Wstał, starając się nie obudzić żony i postanowił wyjść na spacer. Nie miał peleryny niewidki, ale co może się stać przez parę chwil poza terenem działania Fideliusa? Nie jest Harrym. Starając się nie myśleć, jak zareagowałaby Lily, gdyby się obudziła, a jego nie byłoby w domu, zszedł na dół i założył kurtkę. Już miał otworzyć drzwi na dwór, kiedy usłyszał płacz Harry'ego. Zdziwił się, że na ten dźwięk odetchnął z ulgą. Potrzebował towarzystwa. Szybko wrócił na górę.

\- Hej. Hej. Już dobrze. Tatuś nigdzie nie idzie – wziął syna na ręce i sprawnie zajrzał pod pieluszkę, która okazała się pusta - Jesteś głodny? – Malec pokręcił głową. Przylgnął do ojca.

James postanowił zabrać go do salonu, z daleka od żony. Niech chociaż jedna osoba pośpi tej nocy. Po chwili zastanowienia usiadł na kanapie, z dzieckiem na kolanach. Wziął różdżkę i zaczął tworzyć kolorowe bańki. Po krótkiej chwili Harry śmiał się wesoło, a James poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

 _\- Mamo!_

 _\- Tak James?_

 _\- To chłopak. Nazwiemy go Harry – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko - będziesz genialną babcią._


End file.
